leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW071
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 七色アーチ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=矢嶋哲生 | directorn=1 | director=矢嶋哲生 | artn=1 | art=緒方厚 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW071-BW080| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Search for the Clubultimate! (Japanese: どんどん続くよドンナマイト！クリムガンVSキリキザン！！ Steadily Progressing ! VS !!) is the 71st episode of the , and the 728th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 22, 2012 and in the United States on July 21, 2012. Blurb The Clubsplosion Tournament’s first round is under way, and the next match is Burgundy versus Iris! The two of them trade powerful attacks, and Burgundy tries to rattle Iris with some serious taunting—but Iris keeps her cool, and her Excadrill finally takes down Burgundy’s Dewott. During a break in the action, Ash and Scraggy decide to do some special training with Stephan and his Sawk, since Scraggy’s new Focus Blast isn’t all that focused yet. With some tips from Stephan, Scraggy manages to improve its aim in preparation for the next battle. In the next match, “Dragon Buster” Georgia finally gets to show her stuff against a Dragon type, and she and her Bisharp quickly take down their opponent’s Druddigon! Georgia moves on to the second round, and of course she’s hoping to be paired up against her rival Iris next. Next up, the arrogant Montgomery and his Throh (who picked a fight with Stephan’s Sawk earlier in the round) defeat Delbert and his Mienshao easily. Throh exhibits an amazing blend of speed and strength, and Don George comments that Montgomery seems to be the guy to beat—which makes Stephan want to battle him even more! Finally, it’s Bianca and Emboar battling Trip and Conkeldurr! Emboar is clearly powerful, but Conkeldurr is adept at using its concrete pillars as a shield, and Emboar’s attacks just can’t get through. It looks like Trip has the upper hand when Conkeldurr knocks Emboar over with its pillars and then prepares to use Stone Edge! Can Bianca find a way out of this? Plot Freddy O'Martian announces that the between against Burgundy is going to begin very soon. says he is looking forward to seeing how much stronger Burgundy has gotten. , , and give Iris support. Burgundy starts off by commanding to use . Ash is quite amazed. dodges twice but then instead of dodging again it blocks it. Cilan says Dewott has gotten stronger and Iris may struggle. Georgia says that Iris must win so she can battle her. pokes Scraggy and says unlike , Scraggy has no muscles. She checks to see if Scraggy has muscles on its stomach, causing Scraggy to Bianca. Continuing the battle, Dewott uses a which Excadrill dodges by using . Burgundy tells Dewott to use Water Pulse in the hole, sending Excadrill flying. Dewott uses , but Excadrill counters with its . Trip then scans the pictures he took and says there's no point in watching anymore since he knows the battle style of the two. Montgomery says it's extremely boring and he doesn't have to worry about either Iris or Burgundy winning against him. Iris commands Excadrill to use but Dewott blocks it. However both of its scalchops fall off. Iris commands Excadrill to use , which Burgundy just lets it use Metal Claw over and over again. Iris tells Burgundy that types may be resistant to the type, but since Metal Claw was used repeatedly, it did a great deal of damage. However, this was all part of Burgundy's plan. Burgundy orders Dewott to use , which does lots of damage. Burgundy tells Dewott to finish the battle with a Razor Shell, which is countered by a Drill Run attack. Burgundy orders another Ice Beam which is countered again by a Focus Blast attack. Excadrill then defeats Dewott with a Dig-Drill Run combination, advancing her to the second round. Everyone takes a break for lunch at the Pokémon Center. Burgundy says next time, she'll get revenge on Iris and Cilan. However, Georgia says she'll be the one to defeat Iris, not Burgundy. Ash says hello to Trip and asks if Bianca is his first opponent. Trip rudely replies by saying Ash should worry about his own Pokémon and says Scraggy may have learned Focus Blast, but it hasn't mastered it yet. Later, Ash, tries to perfect Scraggy's Focus Blast. However, Ash and Scraggy have trouble perfecting it. However, Stephan says he and Sawk will help Scraggy. He says it would be good training for the second round as well. However, Bianca comes and admires Stephan and his Sawk. Iris and Cilan come to tell Ash the Clubsplosion is about to resume. Sawk punches one of the punching bags which is swung back and forth. Stephan then heads to the Clubsplosion with Sawk. Montgomery then laughs at Sawk after they head out. stops the moving punching bag and throws it, breaking the punching bag to bits. Later on, Betty orders her to use on Getty's , knocking it out. The next match begins with Gail against Georgia. Georgia sends out and Gail sends out her . Georgia says this is a chance to show her Dragon Buster skills. Druddigon begins with followed up by a . But, Bisharp blocks the first attack and dodges the second. Georgia orders a then finishes Druddigon with an . Then, the battle between Montgomery and Delbert begins. Ash scans on his Pokédex. Delbert orders Mienshao to use , which Throh swiftly dodges. Delbert tells Mienshao to use which Throh counters with , followed up by . Throh finally finishes Mienshao with . The final match of the first round begins, with Trip against Bianca. Trip sends out against Bianca's newly evolved . Bianca orders an attack, which is blocked by Conkeldurr's concrete pillars. Emboar uses which is also blocked. Bianca tells Emboar to use which is once again blocked. Trip tells Conkeldurr to use . Then Conkeldurr uses doing lots of damage. Then Trip orders , successfully trapping Emboar. Bianca commands Emboar to use Arm Thrust to break out, but it's no use. Finally, Trip tells Conkeldurr to finish the battle with . Major events * defeats Burgundy and advances to the second round. * Georgia's is revealed to have evolved into . * Georgia defeats Gail and advances to the second round. * Montgomery defeats Delbert and advances to the second round. * 's is revealed to have evolved into . * Bianca and Trip begin their battle. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Don George * Freddy O'Martian * Trip * * Burgundy * Stephan * Georgia * Montgomery * Betty * Getty * Angus * Gail * Delbert * Referee Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (U.S. and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Trip's) * ( ) * (Burgundy's) * ( ) * (Georgia's; debut) * (Montgomery's) * (Betty's; debut) * (Getty's) * (Gail's) * (Delbert's; debut) * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * and Georgia narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors * When prepares to counter 's with , he initially holds the sphere in his right hand. However, in the very next scene, it is in his left hand instead. * When Excadrill lands his last on Dewott, Dewott's ears are missing. * While Bianca is hugging and just before she jumps on Stephan, her orange stockings are missing. * Trip's 's nose is colored brown when it uses at the end of the episode. BW071 error.png|Dewott's missing ears Dub edits In other languages |nl= |de= |fi= |el= |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |pl= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 071 Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca Category:Episodes focusing on Stephan Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata de:Die Suche nach dem Klub-Besten! es:EP733 fr:BW071 ja:BW編第71話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第71集